Destiny
by DaWnSpRiDe
Summary: In sixteen years, the worlds will align. The child must fight to regain what she lost. But a warning comes with this, if she does not embrace every part of who she is, she will fail. Those who love her will be the key to victory.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Teen Titans, I only own the story line and OC's.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Once long ago, there was a realm not unlike earth, it was mainly populated by demons. It was called Surda. It had a fair and fearsome King, his name was Aryn. He had ruled for many years, by his side was his beautiful, but human, queen Leora.

Aryn had three sister, Serenity, Trinity and Felicity. Being the oldest he became heir, but they wanted that power. One day the sisters planned to overthrow him, that day in particular was the birth of his first child, a girl. This is where our story begins.

* * *

Aryn paced in front of the closed doors that lead to his bed chambers. Inside he could hear the strained cries of his mate, he had to reign in his urge to break down the door.

He wrung his hands in his worried state.

"Majesty," he turned to a small female demon with long pink hair in a braid and golden eyes. "Do not fear, it does take a bit to birth a child. And she is human."

"It's hard to settle my nerves," Aryn replied running a hand through his shaggy silver hair. "I worry that having MY child will be too much."

"She is strong, which is why we approved of her," she smiled widely at him.

"Thank you, mother," he sighed and collapsed into a chair that was placed here for just that purpose.

There was a small creak, as the door opened to admit a nursemaid who wore a large smile, though she looked tired. "Your majesty, she's here."

He bounded from his seat into the room, he stopped short when he laid eyes on his mate. She looked extremely tired, and she held a tiny pink bundle in her arms.

"Aryn, come meet your daughter," Leora said softly, gesturing to the child in her arms. Once he made it to his girls, he was handed the bundle. He took it gingerly, afraid to break the little baby resting inside.

He stared down at the baby, her silvery hair matched his, on her head were tiny silver cat ears. They swiveled with each sound. "She's perfect." He breathed.

There was a small knock. "May I come in?" They turned to see Aryn's mother, Lena, poking her head in.

"Of course," Leora replied smiling widely. Lena walked over to her son.

"May I?" She held out her arms. He handed the baby over silently, before sitting on the bed and drawing Leora into his arms. "These ears are quite adorable," she smiled as she tweaked one gently. "What's her name?"

"Well we've had two picked out for awhile," Leora replied smiling, she couldn't stop if she tried right now. "Aurelia or Amelia."

"Aurelia suits her better," Aryn mused.

"I agree," Lena handed the baby back to Leora. The babe was getting fussy. She opened her eyes and looked around with golden eyes matching her father's and grandmother's. "My first granddaughter."

Suddenly it felt like a strong breeze was rolling in, although the windows were closed. There was a shriek, then complete silence.

Leora gripped her husband's shirt tightly. "Aryn what-" the door burst inward, interrupting her.

"How kind of you to invite us," a voice sneered. In walked three women, each had shoulder length pink hair and purple eyes. The only way to tell them apart were the colors of their dresses. Red, purple and teal.

"We would love to see the baby," the one in purple purred.

"Enough Trinity," the purple girl scowled at Lena.

"You would side with him," she crossed her arms, "mother."

"I do not side with any of you," Lena scowled. "Parents do not take favorites."

"That's bull," the one in teal scoffed.

"Felicity play nice," the one in red said a wicked smile in place. "We just came to see our niece."

"How did-" Leora stopped short as the three women glared at her.

"Lowly human, how dare you speak to us." Serenity, in red, sneered. "You ascend to the throne, and you ruin our bloodline with filth."

"You were not invited for precisely this reason," Aryn growled, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Why did you approve of a human, when I gave you a full blooded demon grandchild," Serenity scowled heavily. "But instead you choose him, as always, and had my child taken from me."

"I have no such power," Lena replied. Despite her short stature she was quite fearsome. "If your child disappeared it is entirely your fault."

"Well we will take the throne back," Trinity smirked. She turned to each of her sisters, holding her hands out to them.

"I have something to do first," Serenity said glaring at Leora. "This child will not be allowed to live if my child, my Kai, is gone."

Leora pulled Aurelia into her chest, her heart beating furiously in her chest.

"Touch my daughter and I will not hesitate to kill all three of you," Aryn growled in a territorial way.

"Brother you are acting like quite the mongrel," Felicity laughed humorlessly.

Lena walked over to Leora, placing an arm on her shoulder. "Do not fear, you and the baby will be safe. I'm sending you away, to my son's trusted friend, she will take care of you both."

"I won't-"

"Leora make sure she is safe," Aryn said from his position in front of them, he never glanced at her. "I will take care of these three."

The last thing Leora saw was Aryn running at his sisters, then she felt a sharp pain in her lower back, then blackness.

xX Xx

Meanwhile in Azerath, Queen Arella was playing with her two year old daughter. She could hear some whispering, but there was no source for the sound.

"Find her," the whispering said. "She's hurt."

"Miranda, would you look after Rachel for a bit," she swept out of the room as a young woman nodded.

"Where is she?" She asked the whispering.

"In the gardens," she hurried down many hallways, until she made it to the back of the palace.

She looked around but didn't see anything. She walked to the middle, and then she could hear a baby's cry.

"A baby," she pushed herself faster until she came upon a heap, where the cries were coming from.

The heap moved, it turned out to be a human woman. She had long orange hair and pale blue eyes. "Please...we need...Aryn...Aurelia..." Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed again.

Arella looked at the woman's arms and saw the bundle where she found a crying baby girl. She closed her eyes and reached out to the nearest person. "Come quickly, there's someone injured in the gardens."

Soon there was a rush of people, the mother was taken to the healing ward, while Arella took the baby. She walked back to Rachel, cooing at the baby who laughed.

"Mama," a little girl came around the corner, her little blue dress swishing lightly. "Mama, where baby come from?"

"Her mama is hurt, so we'll take care of her until her mama is better," Arella said kneeling to Rachel's level.

"Ok, what her name?"

"Aurelia," Arella smiled at Rachel as she tried to sound out the name.

"Aria?" Rachel said, unable to quite say the name.

"Very good Rachel," Arella patted her on the head. "Let's take the baby to the nursery, she's tired." As if on cue the baby yawned.

As they walked Rachel pulled on her mother's skirt lightly. "Mama, why she has kitty ears?"

"That's her trait as half demon," Arella said. "Like you're half demon."

"So we're like?" Rachel asked with wide eyes. Arella nodded.

"All right," she placed the baby into the empty crib and turned to Rachel. "It's time for you to take a nap too."

Rachel immediately got crocodile tears, "but I not tired." She negated her words as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well lay down any way, you might be surprised." Arella smiled as Rachel relented and crawled into her small bed.

"Ok mama," she curled up under the blanket and fell asleep.

Arella left the room, leaving her attendant in charge. She soon found herself in the healing ward.

"How is she?" She asked one of the healers.

"She's lost a bit of blood, but she will ultimately survive."

"That's good, have you heard anything from Surda?" Arella asked.

"No ma'am," she shook her head.

Arella walked over to an observation window, she watched as the healers worked. "When can I speak with her?"

"They will be waking her soon my lady," the healer replied.

"Thank you," the healer left. She waited until the last healer left the isolation room. She walked in as the woman came to.

"Where am I?" The woman asked groggily. "Where's my baby?" She began to to cry hysterically.

"Calm yourself," Arella said steadily. "You are in Azerath, your child is in my nursery with my daughter."

"Azerath, that's where she sent me?" The woman asked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "They attacked, and I don't even know if he's alive."

"I haven't heard anything yet," Arella spoke softly, moving closer. "What is your name?"

"Leora," the woman sniffled. "Please someone has to help him."

"Help who?"

"Aryn," Leora said. "His sisters are too powerful all together."

"Aryn?" Arella's eyes widened. "I must speak with my seer. Rest, I will have your baby brought in soon."

"Thank you," Leora said genuinely as she closed her eyes again.

* * *

"What is it you seek my lady?" Arella sat across a table from a withered woman, with aged white hair.

"What has happened in Surda?"

"The King has been overthrown, he has been sealed." The woman spoke in her crackly voice. "In sixteen years, the worlds will align. The child must fight to regain what she lost. But a warning comes with this, if she does not embrace every part of who she is, she will fail. Those who love her will be the key to victory."

"What does that mean?" Arella asked.

"It means, you will know when the time comes." And then the room was empty, and Arella sighed.

* * *

 **AN: Ok so this story has been rewritten many, many times, I'm hoping this is the final edition. I hope everyone enjoys the story! If you do like it, give it a fave, a follow or a review and I'll see you in the next chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Teen Titans, just my own characters and storyline.**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting**

There was a loud crash, followed by a grunt. "Damn this thing is stronger than she looks," a girl with long silver hair, flipped back from a tall woman with long black hair, landing in a tree. The woman's face couldn't be seen, it was covered by her hair.

"Filthy halfbreed," the woman snarled, the girl's cat ears twitched at that. "You shouldn't be allowed to live."

"Well I prefer living, so..." the girl quipped back with a smirk. She flexed her claws. "I might have to teach you not to underestimate me." She jumped back down at the woman. She took a swipe at the woman, who reared back at the last second, causing her to sheer off part of the long hair covering the face and scratching it's cheek. The girl realized at the last second that it was the wrong decision. "Oh shit," she jumped into the trees, using the branches to run from the now rampaging creature.

As she moved swiftly through the trees, she noticed buildings rising in the distance. "Oh crap, I can't bring her into the city." She mumbled to herself.

"You won't escape little girl!" The woman screeched.

"Damn I can't change course," the girl sighed as the trees thinned and she landed on the ground keeping her original pace. She waved her hand behind her creating a barrier of light green energy. She knew it wouldn't last long, but hopefully it would give her enough time to find a place to hide and catch her breath.

She swung around a corner into an alley out of sight, she hunched over and tried to catch her breath.

* * *

In the middle of the bay lays a tower shaped like a T, inside is the city's protectors.

Inside the living room three of the Titans sat or lay on the couch. "It's so boring," the green changeling Beast Boy groaned loudly.

"It's nice," Cyborg replied with a happy sigh, he was resting on the couch his human eye closed.

"It's strange," the red haired alien said looking around the room.

"What is?" Beast Boy asked.

"There's been no crime for two weeks," Starfire said with a shrug. "And Robin's been pretty distant."

"Well you know how he is," the changeling shrugged. "I just wish something interesting would happen."

The doors whooshed open, "be careful what you wish for." A monotone voice said. "Besides I thought you'd be playing some stupid game anyway."

"Someone attacking would be nice," Beast Boy said in a slightly whiny voice. "Ya know, a little change of pace."

"Well you're in luck," Robin walked into the room, staring at a tablet. They'd upgraded a bit from just the main computer. "I just got an alert, there's some strange woman rampaging around town."

"Sweet!" Beast Boy jumped up. "Let's go." Everyone shook their heads at the over excited boy.

* * *

When the titans made it into the city, they were swarmed by a screaming mob as they ran in the opposite direction.

"What ever this woman is, can't be good," Robin said glancing between his teammates. "Be on guard."

As the crowd cleared, there was a horrible screeching. "Come out little halfbreed!" Her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard, it sent a chill down everyone's spines.

Then they saw her, she was tall, too tall to be an average woman. She had long jagged black hair that semi revealed her face. One eye was visible, it was completely black.

"It's a banshee," Raven said shocked. "What on earth is she doing in this realm."

"Banshees are real?" Cyborg asked in wonder. Raven nodded.

"I just can't figure out why she's here," the woman must have seen them because she turned their way.

"I can't find the other one, so I'll make due with you," she was staring directly at Raven. Then she let out a screech, the others fell to the ground clutching their heads. Raven gritted her teeth, but it wasn't anything she hadn't faced before. The woman flew at Raven her twisted hands reaching for her.

"Watch it!" An energy sphere hit the woman knocking her to the side. A girl about their age dropped from above them.

Everyone stood up slowly, some still shaking their heads from the sound.

"Ugh, feels like my brain is gonna melt," Beast Boy groaned holding his head.

"Uh, you guys might not be qualified to fight this witch," the girl said. They all looked at her.

"We're the Teen Titans, this is our job," Robin said matter-of-factly.

"Well I've got this so-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, since she had to jump out of the way to avoid the woman's grasp. It wasn't fast enough though, her hair got snagged in the banshee's fingers.

"Got you," she smirked twistedly.

The girl struggled as the banshee lifted her in the air by her hair. "Ugh I knew long hair would be the death of me."

"I've told you multiple times to cut it," Raven's eyes flashed and effectively chopping off a majority of the girl's long silver hair.

"Do I-"

"No time, we should do the vanquishing spell now," Raven said nodding to the enraged banshee as she prepared to charge at them again. The girl nodded and touched hands with Raven. Together they spoke as one, "subegit, amplius."

The woman suddenly screeched, causing everyone to clap their hands over their ears. Light shone, as if from within. Then she burst in a shower of sparks.

"Well that's the end of her, for awhile at least," the girl smirked. "So you know spells?"

"What don't recognize me?" Raven gave a little smirk. "Aria?"

"RaeRae?" Aria's eyes grew wide, a large smile split her face. "No way." She hugged Raven.

The other titans watched in awe at the exchange between the two girls.

"Anyone else confused and weirded out?" Beast Boy asked raising a hand. He was answered with nods.

Robin walked up to the girls. "You two know each other?"

"We kind of grew up together," Raven said with a small smile.

"Yep, besties," Aria giggled. "And my name is Aurelia, only good friends are allowed to call me Aria."

"So what brings you into our neck of the woods little lady?" Cyborg asked. "It's not every day we have to fight banshees."

"Oh," her face deflated somewhat.

"What's wrong, did something happen?" Aria stared at Raven with sad eyes.

"My mom is gone," she mumbled. "So technically I ran away."

"What why?" Raven asked appalled.

"Because as she lay dying, she drops this huge bomb on me," Aurelia scowled. "I couldn't handle it so I bailed."

"Does my-"

"She does, and no I won't go back," Aurelia said firmly, arms crossed.

"Do you have a place you are staying?" Starfire spoke up, understanding the girl's pain somewhat.

"Nah, just where ever."

"That is no good," the Tamaranean shook her head, she grabbed Aurelia's hand gently. She glanced back at Robin briefly. "Come stay with us."

"No I couldn't impose-"

"Who said it would be an imposition?" Robin asked. "I mean you did pretty well in that fight, come stay awhile."

"Well if you're sure," she smiled lightly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"Oh, your hair," Starfire said pointing to the longer strands on the ground.

Aurelia sighed as she bent to look at them, "well I was thinking of cutting it." She stood up with a smile in place. "Any of you good with scissors?"

"I am," Starfire nodded smiling brightly at Aurelia. "Come we must fix it," she began to drag Aurelia away. She glanced back at the others who were smirking at her.

* * *

"Wow, not too shabby," Aurelia said looking at herself in the mirror. Starfire had done a good job, making her hair look alright with her ears. Especially with it being a short pixie cut. "Thanks….actually I don't think I got any of your names."

"Oh I apologize," Starfire said pink staining her cheeks. "I am Starfire."

She glanced at the others who were doing their own thing around the large room. "This is a nice place you got here."

"Yes, being nice on this planet has its rewards," Starfire smiled. She pointed to the two on the couch battling on a video game. "The green one is friend Beast Boy, and Cyborg next to him," she pointed over to the computer. "That's Robin, he is our leader."

Aurelia listened to her tone change as she said Robin's name, she could tell she had major feelings for him. "So...you guys just fight bad guys?"

"It's a little more complex," Raven had come over after she noticed the hair cutting was done and cleaned up. "We've faced far worse than that banshee."

"She's actually the first demon I've seen so far," Aurelia noted. "She was pretty adamant about killing me."

"Why?" Raven wondered.

"Couldn't tell you," Aurelia shrugged.

"You mentioned your mom dropped a bomb on you," Raven left the question open ended.

"Look can we not do this," Aurelia sighed. "At least not right now."

"What are you trying to hide?" Raven asked.

"I said drop it," Aurelia turned away angrily. "Look it was a mistake coming here...I shouldn't involve other people in my problems." She moved to walk away, when Raven grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Aria, you know you can tell me," Raven said softly. Aurelia looked about to cry.

"Look my mom just died, I can't talk about it right now." Aurelia sniffled. "God I'm pathetic," she wiped her eyes. "I'm really tired, is there somewhere I can lay down?"

"Yeah," Raven looked at Starfire who nodded.

"Come with me." Starfire said gently.

* * *

Aurelia flopped down on the bed. "I really don't know how to thank you guys for letting me stay here. I promise it won't be for too long."

"Don't do the sweating," Starfire smiled widely. "You can stay as long as you like."

Once Starfire had left the room, Aurelia sat up and curled her knees to her chest. She stared out the window, her gaze wavering slightly. "It's not fair mom, why did you leave me with this?"

* * *

"So you seem close with the new girl," Robin said, Raven glanced up from her book.

"Yeah," she gave him a questioning stare.

"Do you think we should see her fighting ability?" He asked with a raised brow.

"So you're thinking about keeping her around?" Raven asked.

"Well she seems like she needs some kind of escape," Robin shrugged. "Maybe we can give that to her."

Raven smiled at her leader. "That would be great. I really think she'd fit in here."

Beast Boy had been listening discreetly the entire time. "I don't wanna sound like major buzzkill, but are you sure she can be fully trusted?"

Raven sent the changeling a glare. "What, because she knows me she automatically can't be trusted?"

Beast Boy held up his hands defensively. "I didn't say that, but if we put too much trust into one person….I just don't want another repeat of Terra."

"We won't," Raven stated firmly. "Because Aria is nothing like that...never mind, I need to meditate." She snapped her book closed and walked out of the room.

"Really?" Cyborg asked. "You just have to start something with Raven, every time."

"It's not like I try," Beast Boy groaned. "She just doesn't like me."

"Look let's call it quits for the day," Robin said trying to diffuse the situation. "I think we could all use some sleep."

* * *

 **AN: Ok so I hope that everyone is enjoying the story as it comes along. This story is so dear to me, I hope I can finish it without it making a Mary Sue out of Aurelia. Well if you liked the story, give it a fave, a follow or a review and I'll see you in the next chapter. Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: As always I don't own anything from Teen Titans. I only own my own characters and story line.**

 **Chapter 3: Make a Good Impression**

Aurelia woke up the next morning feeling comfortable, which for a moment startled her, until she remembered where she was. She could tell it was really early, since the light coming through the curtains was dull.

" _Aurelia, you can't run from this…."_

She sighed as she blocked out her memories. She pressed a hand over her eyes. There was a knock at the door. She got up and went to see who it was.

"Rae, what's up?" Aurelia stifled a yawn.

"Come with me," is all the darker teen said, turning and walking down the hall.

"Where we going?" Aurelia asked as she followed her sister down the hall. "And I don't get to change?"

"No time, Robin wants to see where you are in skills," Raven threw over her shoulder.

"Really? He didn't get that from yesterday?" Aurelia asked incredulous. Raven only shrugged.

They entered the gym to find the other titans waiting for them.

"Isn't it a little early for this?" Aurelia stifled another yawn.

"It's never too early for our fearless leader," Beast Boy quipped. Aurelia smirked at that.

"So why am I here?" Aurelia asked Robin.

Robin stood in the center, arms folded. "Let's see how well you fight."

Aurelia gave Robin a questioning gaze. "Ok?"

"I want you to fight me."

"Fight you?" Aurelia repeated. "Do you want to get hurt?"

Robin smirked. "Cocky." He motioned her forward. The other titans stepped back into an enclosed room to observe from a safe distance. Aurelia shrugged and moved forward. She crouched into a fighting stance.

"Let's do this," she lunged at him, he easily sidestepped whacking her lightly with his staff as she passed him. She tried several more times to land a hit, but kept missing. She got frustrated and summoned magic into her hands. She used a pulse that knocked him over.

He jumped back up and came at her, sweeping her legs out from under her. She hit the ground and he stood over her, staff to her throat.

"What happened to your earlier cockiness?" He smirked as he offered her a hand up. She swatted it away. This kept up for several more minutes.

"I can do this," she stated firmly jumping to her feet, she was beginning to sweat. She closed her eyes trying to settle her thoughts and she began to glow with light green energy. Robin stumbled back a step from the intensity of the magic pulsing around her.

"Aurelia!" Raven's voice snapped her out of it, she turned and stared at Raven. Raven's eyes were glowing black. "What were you going to do?"

"I-I don't-" Aurelia looked down at her hands.

"Were you planning to kill him?" Raven asked harshly appearing next to the other half demon. Aurelia's ears flattened against her skull.

"I wasn't-" she sighed. "I wasn't thinking anything….I was trying to collect…"

"Aria, you almost went full demon on him," Raven said. "Who taught you that?"

Aurelia stared at Raven, then she looked around the room at the questioning looks she was receiving. "I'm gonna go." She hurried from the room.

"What was that?" Beast Boy wondered as he, Starfire and Cyborg joined their teammates.

"I don't know what she was thinking," Raven shook her head.

"I don't think she was," Robin said looking in the direction Aurelia had left in. "That seemed instinctual."

"She seems like she's got a lot on her mind," Cyborg shrugged. "I think she needs to talk to someone, not fight."

"I can go talk to her." Beast Boy offered.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked, to which he nodded.

"Yeah I might be the only one who can, without scaring her off completely." Beast Boy gave Raven a joking smile, before he disappeared in the direction the new half demon had gone.

"Are you sure he can talk to her?" Cyborg wondered.

"Right now, yeah," Robin answered.

* * *

Beast Boy followed Aurelia's scent outside. He kept walking until he found her in the field a few yards from the main entrance.

She was pacing back and forth, talking to herself. "Stupid!" Her hands kept clenching and unclenching as she walked.

He walked up to her. "Ya know, usually I'm the one being called stupid." She jumped and turned.

"Did they send you to tell me to leave?" She asked trying to act tough which, by the slight quiver in her voice, he could tell it was a cover.

"And if they did?" Beast Boy wondered.

"I didn't mean….I got frustrated…" She sighed her arms falling limply at her sides.

"Happens to the best of us, even Robin." Beast Boy gave a shrug.

She flopped down into the grass and stared up at the sky. "I really wasn't trying to hurt your friend."

Beast Boy sat on the ground next to her, resting his arms on his knees and looked down at her. "We know."

"But I can tell not all of you trust me," she sighed watching the clouds pass by. "Not that I blame anyone, I wouldn't trust me either...especially after that."

"Look that's not your fault," he sighed. "We had a teammate who betrayed us...and it's been hard to trust since then."

"I get it," she looked over at him. "Even the people we love the most lie to our faces."

"Do you," he paused unsure, "wanna talk about it?"

She was silent for a long while, before she sighed. "I can't, not right now." She could feel the burn behind her eyes. "It hurts so much."

"It's fine," he said with a shrug. "But ya know, we all would like you to stay. And maybe, we can help it hurt less."

She turned to look up into his eyes. "Are you sure that's what _everyone_ thinks?"

"Look I don't know that we can't trust you," he shrugged a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "But I always get on Raven's bad side, so I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks," she rolled her eyes with a slight smirk. "I will say this, it's really hard to stay on Rae's good side." They both laughed at this.

"Hey," they turned and saw Raven, she gave Aurelia an apologetic smile.

"Well I'll leave you two alone to talk," Beast Boy stood up brushing off his backside. "I'll see you both inside."

Raven walked over and lay next to Aurelia, turning to look at the younger girl. "Well he got you to relax."

"He doesn't trust me though," Aurelia sighed.

"That's not his fault," Raven sighed. "I think if I'd been more understanding in the beginning, maybe she wouldn't have gone to Slade."

"Raven," Aurelia's voice was thick. "I don't know what to do."

"Take it one step at a time." Raven said simply with a shrug. Aurelia let the tears fall as she curled into her sister's side.

* * *

Aurelia followed Raven back into the tower after she finally calmed down. She looked worse than she felt now.

"I'll show you the bathroom and let you clean up a bit." Raven said to which Aurelia nodded.

Once she was in the bathroom alone, she stared at herself in the mirror over the sink. "God I look awful," her eyes were red around the whites. She rinsed her face quickly. When she looked up, staring back at her, a full demon with glowing red eyes and a smirk. She was so freaked out that she fell backward, causing a loud crash.

There was a knock at the door, a worried voice said, "are you ok in there?"

"I-I'm fine." She said, cursing herself for sounding breathless. "What was that?" She whispered.

"Raven asked me to tell you it's lunch time," Starfire's voice was soft.

"Thanks, be there in a second." Aurelia said, listening hard to make sure the alien had walked away a safe enough distance. She stood up slowly and stared into the mirror, but all that stared back was her normal reflection. She took a calming breath before leaving the room.

* * *

In a rundown house at the very edge of the slums of Jump City, a strange wisp entered. It went up to the second floor, and found the biggest bedroom.

In the middle of the floor sat a young man. He had black hair that stopped at his shoulders, his eyes flashed open as the wisp entered the room to reveal purple eyes. "What news do you bring?"

"She is in Jump City, currently in the company of the Teen Titans." A scratchy voice emanated from the wisp. "When I regain my form I shall seek my revenge on the little-"

"Enough," he said sternly. "I did not hire you to kill her, you were to gauge her strength."

"She's weak, if not for the other half demon I could have captured her." The voice snarled.

"Be glad there were only two, now begone," he waved the wisp away. "I'm certain this girl will be able to get me what I need." He snapped and a figure walked into the room.

"What's up?" A female voice asked in a sly tone.

"I need you to infiltrate the Teen Titans," he looked over to her, she smirked back.

"Not the first time," she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Never thought I'd have to do it again, to be honest."

"Terra, make them believe you want to be a part of the team," he said his face void of emotion. "I will put an enchantment on you so you don't raise suspicion." He muttered under his breath. "Ok you should be good, don't get caught, I need someone on the inside."

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I'll be able to get in." She smirked again. "Are you sending me now, or are we waiting for the right moment?"

"Now," he replied. "It's the best option, we need to get her to believe she doesn't belong with them."

"Can I ask why?"

"She will help me regain what I've lost." He stated. "Go now." She stole out of the room. He pulled a gold chain from under his shirt, at the end was a crescent shaped pendant that said 'Kai'. "I will find you."

* * *

 **AN: Well I really hope that this chapter is good! As always, remember to fave, follow and review and as always, I will see you in the next chapter. Bye-Bye!**


End file.
